Trouver le rythme
by AmarillaTheOnlyOne
Summary: John et Sherlock sont en couple, mais tout ne va pas bien entre eux, il faut donc s'expliquer et trouver une solution. Johnlock.


**Contexte : **Johnlock, échange de texto

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas de moi et cætera… ça se saurait quoi.

**Note de l'auteur :** Dans cette histoire John et Sherlock sont en couple, mais tout ne va pas bien entre eux. Une partie de l'histoire sera faite d'échange de texto entre le couple, peu de narration ou de dialogue réel.

Enjoy :

Rien oublié ce matin ? –JW

Si, mon écharpe, tempi j'aurais froid. –SH

Je ne parlais pas de ça. –JW

Quoi alors ? –SH

Je ne vois pas. –SH

John ? –SH

Arrêtes de bouder. –SH

Ca ne te va vraiment pas. –SH

Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? –JW

Quoi ? –SH

Que ça m'aille ou pas. –JW

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? –SH

Parce que ça fait 8 jours. –JW

8 jours ? –SH

Oui, 8 jours. –JW

Que ? –SH

8 jours que tu ne m'embrasses plus en partant le matin, ni en revenant le soir, 8jours que tu ne rentres plus le midi et surtout 8 jours que tu ne me touches plus ! –JW

Ah. –SH

Et c'est tout ?! –JW

Désoler ? –SH

Sale con. –JW

C'est juste que… –SH

Continue ? –JW

Sois à la maison dans 10 minutes. –SH

Tu ne seras pas pardonné par du sexe, je veux une explication. –JW

Ca n'était pas mon intention. –SH

Je me demande si je dois me sentir vexé. –JW

Non. Tu arrives ? –SH

Évidemment. –JW

Et effectivement le 221B Baker Street se trouvait non loin de John, enfin c'était plutôt l'inverse mais ça ce n'est pas grave, c'est le fait que le blond se rapproche de chez lui qui comptait. Son portable vibra pendant qu'il était dans les marches de son appartement.

Dépêches toi je t'en prie. –SH

« Oui, bah oui, j'arrives » murmura le médecin en accélérant le pas. Il entra, Sherlock était déjà là, l'invitant à s'assoir. Le blond prit place sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à Sherlock. Aïe il était donc si vexé qu'il refusait de s'assoir à côté de son amant ? Il fallait mettre les choses au claire le plus vite possible, il fallait… Un ronflement tira Sherlock de ses pensées : John venait de s'endormir. Bon l'explication ne serait pas pour ce soir. Tempi.

Au matin John s'éveilla et ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi il était dans ce fauteuil, mais il se souvint de la soirée du soir précédant et s'en voulu cruellement de s'être endormi, comment diable avait-il pu dormir avec toute la pression qui planait au-dessus de son couple ? Il avisa la table basse sur laquelle une feuille de papier reposait tranquillement et reconnue l'écriture soignée et fluide de Sherlock

_Partit faire les courses. Sms si tu veux des explications tout de suite, sinon je suis partit vers 10heures. Sherlock_

Sherlock, faire les courses sans visite prévue de Mycroft ? Impossible. Improbable ? Bon, peut-être. John voulu attendre le retour du brun mais en à peine trois minutes il ne tint plus, il était 10 heures 20 ils s'étaient ratés de peu… Il saisit son portable

Tu allais dire ? –JW

Tout d'abord as-tu bien dormi ? Pas voulu te réveiller, tu t'es endormi en quelques instants. –SH

Oui, autant qu'on le peu dans ce fauteuil. Explique-moi. –JW

Notre couple te consume. –SH

Que veux-tu dire ? –JW

Tu sembles ailleurs, moins épanoui, moins efficace dans les enquêtes. Et tu ne blog plus. –SH

Je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout. Tu l'as bien vu. Et je ne peux pas blogger s'il n'y a rien à blogger, cela va faire deux semaines que nous n'avons plus d'enquêtes. –JW

Mais tu es fatigué. –SH

Sherlock, je ne dors presque plus depuis que nous sommes ensembles. Non pas que je m'en plaigne. Mais je commence à manquer de sommeil. –JW

Ce n'était pourtant pas si fréquent ? –SH

TOUTES les nuits Sherlock. TOUTES. –JW

Ralentir un peu peut-être ? –SH

Si tu ne veux pas me tuer ? Oui, éventuellement. Mais pas tout arrêter comme ça. –JW

A ce soir ? –SH

A ce soir. –JW

Je t'aime. –SH

Des milliers de papillons s'étaient éveillés dans le cœur de John à ces quelques mots, finalement oui, il leur suffirait de trouver leur rythme de croisière pour satisfaire les besoins en sexe de Sherlock et ceux en sommeil de John. Peut-être pas si simple, mais au moins, le seul détective consultant au monde allait se pencher sur le problème, et ça, c'était rassurant.

**Voilà, voilà ! Ça vous plait ? Si oui une review ! si non… une review pour que je m'améliore ?  
kiss !**


End file.
